


That's What Art Is

by irnnotaboutthatlife



Series: Captains and Their Setters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Baker Daichi, But he for sure knows he's into suga, College AU, Daichi is bi, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Tumblr, artist Suga, daisuga - Freeform, do not own tumblr, he was never sure if he was attracted to men, his realization isn't the main point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnnotaboutthatlife/pseuds/irnnotaboutthatlife
Summary: “Yeah, I would like two hot chocolates, a chocolate chip muffin, and your number,” Suga answered with an easygoing smile.“Well, that last bit isn’t on the menu,” Daichi laughed. “I also don’t swing that way, I’m sorry.”The story of how a baker fell in love with an artist, not once, but twice.I really suck at summaries, but I promise it'll be worth the ride.





	1. Two Hot Chocolates, a Chocolate Chip Muffin, and Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathal_Claffey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathal_Claffey/gifts), [theworldswecantsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/gifts).



**I. Sugawara Koushi**

“Well, what do you think?” Suga asked as he flipped his sketchbook so that it was facing Kenma. The book had an illustration of faceless figure with its back turned. It had on charcoal gray pants and black combat boots. The character was covered in a large navy blue varsity jacket with the red sleeves pushed up. The jacket was painted so that it gave off the appearance of silk, and there was an incredibly detailed yellow dragon carefully drawn on the back.

“How did you manage to get the fabric to look so realistic?” Kenma asked quietly.

Suga gave a slight tilt of his head as he smiled thoughtfully, “Lots and lots of patience and oil paint.”

“You did this last night?” the younger boy questioned skeptically.

“I had to!” Suga laughed, “I completely forgot it was due today. That damn dragon took me four hours to get right, but I think it was totally worth it.” He gave the picture a smug grin, it wasn’t beneath him to admit that he did a pretty damn good job.

“Better not tell Professor Takeda that, he might kick your ass straight out of uni,” Kenma remarked under his breath. He pulled out his PSP from his backpack, seeming bored of the conversation. But Suga knew that the pudding head was only trying to look out for him. Admittedly, Koushi had a terrible habit of leaving things until the last minute. Granted, it never affected his grade, but it always left Suga in a really bad mood. Maybe it was because he didn’t get enough sleep while working on the assignment last minute. That was what probably made Kenma the most concerned. When Suga was in a bad mood, it was best for everyone to run for cover.

He had yet to unleash his fury on the media designer, but Kenma was always prepared for the worst. Once he had gotten wind of Suga’s all-nighter, he made sure to pack his noise canceling headphones, a chocolate chip muffin for Suga, and a cup of black coffee for the both of them.

“I juff don’t fink ish phat bah of a habuh,” Suga replied as he took large bites of his muffin. The two had been walking in the cold for what felt like years, trying to get to the university as quickly as possible. The walk from their apartment to Tokyo University was only a few blocks, but it was still brutal for the art majors.

“It is that bad of a habit,” Kenma said in his monotonous voice, but the look he gave Suga sent shivers up his spine.

“Oh hush, I’ve made it this far doing it.” He lightly nudged the smaller boy, “Where did you get this amazing muffin?”

“You like it?” The blond-haired boy asked in surprise.

“Yeah, it’s delicious,” Suga answered as he took another enthusiastic bite.

“Oh, it’s from the bakery down the street from here. It has a weird name, I can’t really remember. Something to do with a crow I think?”

Suga couldn’t help but snort in response, “A crow? That’s so tacky.”

And in went Kenma’s headphones. Suga should have known better than to criticize a place he had never even seen.

_‘Hm, Kenma must really like this place if he got so offended so quickly.’_

Before the two parted for class, Suga tugged on Kenma’s too big leather jacket. “Hey listen, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Kenma had pulled out one headphone, his eyes forming slits as he stared at Suga with uncertainty.

“I mean it, I’m sorry. Really. And to prove it, how about I take you to this…crow place, and treat you to lunch. Whaddaya say?” Kenma gave a slight roll of his eyes, but there was no hiding the small smile that was forming on his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes then,” Suga laughed as he walked towards his class.

When Suga took his seat in his advanced drawing class, he almost groaned when he saw the topic written in large letters on the board.

“Are you serious?” he demanded of Professor Takeda. “I know we eventually had to do it again for this semester, but do you really think we still need to use the same models over and over?”

Takeda closed his eyes and gave Suga a very pleasant smile, but something about the tone in his voice almost sounded as a threat as he said, “Well Koushi, if you would just let me explain what needs to be done for the assignment, you won’t be so ready to complain.”

* * *

“And then he told us we need to find random strangers and use them for our models!” Suga shouted angrily. “He didn’t even look at our sketchbooks, he was too busy going on and on about how we all needed more work on trying to make our models look more realistic. He says I should try putting more effort into the face. The fucking face, Kenma. No one really pays attention to the face for fashion design. They’re obviously focused on the clothes!”

Suga knew he was being too loud for Kenma’s comfort and he was probably drawing a lot of unnecessary attention to himself, but damn it all. He was just so frustrated that he worked all night trying to get that assignment done, and sure he might’ve done it to himself, but why couldn’t Takeda spare even glance at his sketch.

“Koushi, please calm down before we walk into the café,” Kenma frowned.

“I’m sorry, I just… God, where am I going to find a model?”

When the ashen blond had finally cooled off, he opened the door to the café and was surprised to find that it had a very calming atmosphere. The warm air was filled with the scent of coffee and fresh bread. The room was well lit, and the menu was written artfully in chalk. The sweet treats were displayed proudly at the front of the register, the designs on some of them almost made Suga jealous. Almost.

“Hi, can I get you guys anything?” a deep voice called out from a corner in the room.

When Suga had turned around, he almost burst in tears at the sight of the beautiful man who stood in front of him.

 _‘The heavens are smiling down upon me,’_ he thought triumphantly.

“Yeah, I would like two hot chocolates, a chocolate chip muffin, and your number,” Suga answered with an easygoing smile.


	2. His Name is Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a very slow start, but I think I like where this one is going.

**II. Sawamura Daichi**

“Well, that last bit isn’t on the menu,” Daichi laughed. “I also don’t swing that way, I’m sorry.”

“No that’s fine, I’m not interested in you either,” the ashen blond grinned, but there seemed to be a bite to his tone as he continued, “I just needed a model for my drawing class. My professor says I can’t use anyone I know, and well, I know a lot of people.”

The pale boy walked over to the table that Daichi had been cleaning, and placed his hands on the chair across from him. “You seemed handsome enough, I figured I may as well give it a shot.”

Sawamura wasn’t sure whether or not the boy in front of him was trying to compliment or insult him. On one hand, he said that he thought Daichi was handsome. But on the other hand, he said he wasn’t attracted to Daichi. Okay, so Daichi wasn’t really into men, at least he didn’t think so. That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he found out that people weren’t attracted to him. And what did ‘handsome enough’ even mean?

“I---er…” Daichi mumbled, his mind going blank.

“I’ll pay you. It won’t be a lot because I’m still a poor college student, but if it’s money you want…”

“Wha--? No!” Daichi shook his head. “It honestly wasn’t that, I was just trying to figure something out.”

“What?”

“Forget it,” Daichi sighed, tiredly running a hand through his hair. “How much are you willing to pay me?”

“I can only offer you ¥1000 for every hour you are with me,” the blond frowned.

Daichi took a look around the bakery, the place was filled with customers and he knew that around this time of the semester, a lot of foot traffic would be coming through.

“I don’t know…,” Daichi frowned. “I think I might be needed here.”

“Well we don’t have to meet every day,” the paler boy explained. “We can meet whenever works best for you. I would just need to know in advance when you’ll be free, but my schedule it pretty flexible.”

“Don’t you have work as well?” Daichi considered.

The blond gave the baker a smirk that made Daichi’s stomach do backflips, “I run an art blog that has gotten surprisingly popular. I get sponsored and I also teach a beginner’s art class online, but I can always prerecord myself and post it whenever I feel like.”

Daichi raised a brow, clearly impressed, “Well, alright then. Sure. Here, let me give you my number.” As he scribbled his digits down on his notepad he continued, “My name is Daichi by the way.”

The ashen blond grinned, “My name’s Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga.”

Daichi handed his number to Suga, for a brief moment, their hands touched and it made the young baker feel strange. “Well it is a pleasure meeting you Suga.” Daichi was about to return to his cleaning duties when he remembered that the pair had made an actual order before the exchange.

“Shoot, right. The hot chocolates and the muffin. Anything else?”

Suga turned to a tired looking boy whose roots were peeking out of his dyed blond hair. “Anything else, Kenma?”

Kenma stared at the menu board and mumbled something that only Suga could hear. “And a strawberry shortcake, please,” Suga finished.

“Coming right up,” Daichi answered, already making his way to the counter to get the order. Just as he was opening the display case to get to the muffin and the cake, he felt someone grab him by the sleeve.

“Hey,” Kuroo hissed, a wicked grin on his face, “who is that cute kitten that just walked in?” He nodded in the direction of the pair that Daichi had been talking to.

The comment made Daichi shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, “I---I guess you can say he’s cute.” He gulped loudly as he stole another glance at Suga, who was chatting happily to Kenma. Daichi really liked the way Suga smiled, but he would never admit that aloud, especially not to Kuroo.

“Wha--? No, not that puff of smoke, I’m talking about the one with the dyed hair. I dig the vibe he’s giving off.” Kuroo whistled to the pair and when he got Kenma’s attention, he gave the smaller boy a sly wink. This made Kenma’s eyes widen with surprise, a blush quickly growing across his face.

“Can you not?” Daichi groaned, tapping the order into the register.

“No, I have to,” Kuroo smirked. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the look you were giving Casper the friendly ghost.”

“I wasn’t giving him any look, and don’t call our customer that. His name is Suga.”

“Oho, getting defensive over your boyfriend I see?”

“He isn’t my boyfriend, Tetsu. And you know that I’m not into men.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying, but by the looks you’ve been giving Danny Phantom, I’d say otherwise.” Daichi gave Kuroo a dirty look, causing the taller boy to run back to the kitchen, but it wasn’t enough to wipe the smug grin on his face. “I’ll see you at home,” Kuroo yelled out before disappearing.

Daichi sighed, he knew that Kuroo had a point, but now was just not the best time to try and analyze his feelings. “Your order is ready,” he called out to the pair.

Kenma took the hot chocolates and walked towards a table without another word. Suga took the bag of sweets from Daichi, but he seemed to eyeing him up.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. Suga leaned over the counter, taking in every inch of Daichi’s face. The young baker could feel the artist’s hot breath fan across his cheek. “What?” he repeated, his voice sounding shakier than he cared to admit.

“Nothing,” Suga replied absently, “My professor says I need to put more effort into the face, and I just wanted to make sure that this was a face I wouldn’t get tired of staring at.”

Daichi swallowed dryly, “And? What’s the verdict?”

Suga gave him an amused grin, “You look perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think?


	3. Sketch and Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and kind comments so far! I really do appreciate it. I've been updating a lot because I got some spare time before finals. You'll know all hell breaks loose when the updates start.

**III. Sugawara Koushi**

The room was filled with the scratching of his pen moving quickly across his sketchpad. He was sitting on a bench by the window of his room, watching the world around him pass by. The moment etched onto his paper only lasted a mere second, but it will remain forever in his notebook. The picture was absent of any other color besides his black pen, but it was still as lively as his other works.

It was a simple image of the street below. A car was speeding by, children were playing jump rope on the sidewalk, and the merchant was handing an elderly woman her bag of groceries. Once he had finished with his sketch, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of it.

“Just a quick sketch before I go to the store. Really need to get more paint,” he said aloud as he captioned his work.

_Your post was added to teaandsuga.tumblr.com._

“Hopefully this post will do as well as the others,” Suga sighed as he closed his laptop. He went down the stairs to the crafts store across the street. Despite the shambled appearance of the place, the paints they sold were one of the best that Suga ever had. And that was one of the main reasons why he begged Kenma to look into apartments close to it.

“Nice to see you again, Koushi,” the old storekeeper smiled. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, and his glasses were sliding down his nose as he skimmed through the newspaper. Suga gave the elderly man a sincere smile and then immediately made his way to the oil paints.

“We have some new charcoal pencils that just came in the other day,” the man called out from the counter.

“Really?” Suga asked excitedly, heading towards the aisle he had been searching through for weeks. Right at the very end was where he found the pencils. He hugged them close to his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. “I really needed them for my drawing class. You’re the best!” he called out to the storekeeper.

* * *

 

Suga dragged a stool across the floor of his bedroom and gestured to the seat with enthusiasm.

Daichi raised a brow and pointed skeptically towards it, “Um, you want me to sit there for how long?”

“However long it takes to get your feet right,” Suga shrugged.

“Wait, my feet? I’m not sure if I’m really into that---.”

“No, you idiot!” Suga yelled indignantly. “My professor wants us to work from the bottom up. So, take off your shoes and if they smell bad, believe me when I say I will Febreeze the hell out of them.” Daichi let out a laugh that made Suga’s heart skip a beat. It started off as a rumble in his chest, low and deep. He had his eyes closed while he chuckled, and the smile he flashed made Suga feel like he was floating.

“I promise they don’t smell, but they aren’t exactly the prettiest things you’ve ever seen,” he grinned while removing his shoes and socks.

“I’m not sure there’s any part of you that isn’t pretty,” Suga mumbled to himself.

His eyes widened when he realized that he had said those words aloud.

“What did you--?”

“Nothing, forget it,” Suga said quickly. He hid behind his sketchbook, trying his best to conceal his burning face.

“Really? I could have sworn you said---.”

“SHUT UP!” Suga shouted, his ears turning a bright pink.

“Alright, alright,” Daichi said calmly, throwing his hands up in resignation.

Suga nodded his head sternly, “Now, sit down and let me take a look at those feet.”

When he finally settled down and began drawing an outline of the image before him, he realized there was nothing in this world that could make Suga attracted to feet, even if it was the feet of a handsome man like Daichi. Still, he couldn’t help but appreciate the tan color of Daichi’s skin; much darker in comparison to his own porcelain complexion. For now, Suga kept the image uncolored, the main focus of the project was detail. The charcoal was a nice touch to the image, making the lines bolder and giving it more life.

The only problem was…

“Daichi, please stop wiggling your toes. I’m almost done, I promise,” Suga sighed irritably.

The wiggling eventually ceased but then Daichi made it worse by kicking his legs around. “You said that hours ago,” Daichi whined. “I’m sorry but to be completely honest, my ass is starting to fall asleep and I just really need to move.”

Suga stretched his arms over his head, finally noticing how stiff his shoulders felt. “I guess a little break wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“How about we get something to eat? I could really go for some takeout,” Daichi groaned. “I haven’t had that in a while.”

“ _Tch_ , been watching your figure?” Suga remarked with a roll of his eyes. Daichi froze in his spot on the chair, and when Suga turned around to face him, he noticed that the young baker had a look of discomfort written across his face. “What’s the matter Dai?”

“I… Well, I used to be really uncomfortable with the way I looked when I was younger,” Daichi said in a barely audible whisper. He started tugging at the hem of his shirt, unable to look Suga in the eyes as he continued, “I used to feel like I weighed a thousand pounds, so I did everything I could to keep in shape. I got really into volleyball in high school, but I still felt like I just didn’t look good enough. Until you came up to me and told me otherwise.”

Suga took a step towards Daichi, he wasn’t sure how to react when people opened up to him like that, especially a complete stranger he had met only a few days ago. So Suga did the only thing that came natural to him. Without a second to spare, he wrapped his arms tightly around Daichi, nuzzling his head into the taller boy’s shoulder.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Suga mumbled against Daichi’s neck, “You are probably the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. I cannot be the only one who has ever told you that.”

He felt Daichi’s shoulders move up and down with his laughter as he replied, “I mean there have been people who told me I looked good and whatnot, but no one has ever made me feel like… I don’t know, you look at me a certain way…and--.” Daichi looked up at Suga as if he had just noticed him standing there. “I’m sorry, let’s just forget about this. Let’s get some food. I’ll take that as payment.”

“Daichi,” Suga sighed, grabbing Daichi by the hand.

The baker roughly pulled his hand away, “Please, let’s just forget I said anything, okay? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Then he grabbed his coat and held the door open for Suga to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoped you guys enjoyed what I've written thus far. I just want to make it clear that I don't have any intention of making the story focused on Daichi realizing he's attracted to men. It seems overdone, but I just wanted to touch on the idea of him realizing he is bi, because well, I'm bi and why not.


	4. No, Like Bicycle

**IV. Sawamura Daichi**

_‘I should say something,’_ Daichi thought to himself as he sucked up the noodles from his takeout container. _‘He’s been quiet for so long.’_

“Suga, I---,” Daichi began. “How do you…um…like your General Tso?”

“Huh?  It’s good,” he replied absently, barely even looking up from his food

“Suga…I…I’m sorry for how I reacted. I just…I don’t usually like to talk about that kind of stuff. I don’t know why I said anything at all.”

“Sawamura, it’s fine,” Suga replied curtly. He started to stab at his chicken with his chopsticks.

 _‘Clearly it isn’t fine,’_ Daichi thought bitterly to himself.

“Suga, I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” the dark eyed boy said honestly. “If I don’t want to open up about that kind of stuff, you shouldn’t push me.” Daichi knew he was right, but for some reason, he felt like he was the one in the wrong.

Suga let out an exasperated sigh, “Daichi, it isn’t just that.”

“Then what is it?” Daichi demanded. He roughly pushed his seat away from Suga’s dining table, staring at the paler boy with cold eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Suga said dismissively as he continued to stab at his chicken.

“Well obviously it matters to you since you’re giving the damn chicken a second death,” Daichi said angrily as he gestured to Suga’s food. The blond slammed his container down on the table as he looked back into Daichi’s eyes.

“I just want to know why you pulled away from my touch like I absolutely repulsed you?” Suga asked. Daichi could hear the pain in his voice, and if that wasn’t enough, it almost looked as though the artist was fighting to hold back his tears.

“What are you tal--,” Daichi began, but he was immediately cut off.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Suga answered with a knowing tone. “When I grabbed your hand, right before we left to get food, you snatched your hand away like I was diseased.” Suga stood up and leaned across the table so that he was practically in Daichi’s face. “Is it because I’m gay? Are you afraid that if I touch you, you’ll become gay too?”

Now it was Daichi’s turn to rise up, “That wasn’t the reason why I pulled away!”

“Then tell me what it was!”

“I just--I didn’t know what to feel when you touched me,” Daichi replied, his voice slowly becoming softer with each word. “I’ve never been touched like that by a guy before. When you hugged me, when you held my hand, I don’t know. I just…It made me feel better.”

Suga leaned back a bit, “I mean, friends are supposed to make each other feel better. I’m not saying we’re the best of friends, considering we just met, but…When people open up about stuff like that, well it’s hard to say that you aren’t friends.”

Daichi nodded in agreement, “Right. I don’t know, I guess I was just thrown off because we were essentially complete strangers and I just spilled some personal stuff on you.” Daichi knew there was more to it than that, but he didn’t think now was the best time to try and analyze his feelings. “Look, I’m sorry. I should probably go.”

 He began walking towards the door when he heard Suga call out softly, “Daichi.”

“Yeah?” he asked while still facing the door, his hand ready to turn the knob at any second.

“Will you be back? Or will I have to find a new model?” Daichi could barely hear what Suga was saying, his voice was barely a whisper. Daichi wanted to turn around, he wanted to hold Suga and say that he had nothing to worry about. He wanted to run his fingers through Suga’s soft, blond hair and tell him that he didn’t mean to get so angry with him.

Instead he merely flashed the pale boy a strained smile and replied with false ease, “No, I’ll be back next weekend.” And then he walked back to his apartment, where he hoped his roommate will be in the mood to listen to his horrific story.

* * *

 

When Daichi opened the door to his apartment, he was more than a little surprised to find dyed blond hair peeking out from the couch. He walked towards the front of the couch to see who was sitting in his usual spot.

“Oh, Kenma right?” Daichi recalled.

Kenma nodded, and it was then Daichi noticed a bowl of half eaten popcorn was sitting on his lap. Daichi turned to the TV and noticed that the credits for a horror film were playing on the screen. This could only mean one thing, Kuroo had somehow managed to get a date with the quiet college student.

 _‘God, I am not in the mood to deal with this right now.’_ Daichi let out a long sigh, he just wanted to talk to Kuroo in private, couldn’t he have gotten a date on a different day?

“Jesus fucking Christ. Kuroo! Come here right now, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh Sawamura, home already?” the taller boy smirked as he walked over with two glasses of soda in his hands. “I thought you would still be over at Ken Doll’s apartment. You know, with your little ghost friend.”

Daichi had to hold back the urge to punch Kuroo in the mouth, especially since he needed the guy’s advice.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I should probably be leaving soon anyways,” Kenma said quietly.

_‘Thank god, the boy is perceptive.’_

“Aw, come on now babe. I thought you wanted to play Mario Kart,” Kuroo frowned, looking sincerely disappointed.

“We can hang out another day,” Kenma smiled softly.

 _‘This is probably as excited as I’ll ever see him,’_ Daichi decided.

“I’ll text you later,” the small boy called out as he walked out of the door.

“Ugh, way to be such a cock block _Dadchi,_ ” Kuroo huffed.

“I am really not in the mood for your sass, Tetsu,” Sawamura groaned as he flopped onto the couch, taking the seat that Kenma had originally occupied. The annoyed look on Kuroo’s face melted away as he took a seat next to Daichi.

“Did something happen between you and Suga?” Kuroo asked sincerely.

“Yeah, I basically fucked up. Bad.”

“What happened?”

Daichi ran a hand down his face, then relayed everything that had occurred in Suga’s apartment. “And when he touched me, I had a weird feeling run through me.”

Kuroo raised a brow, “A feeling…run through you?”

“Ugh, it was like… I don’t know…It was just felt nice, like I wanted him to keep holding me but it was going on for too long. And guys don’t normally do that with other guys unless they’re---.”

“Gay?” Kuroo asked irritably while crossing his arms over his chest. “Or maybe your hyper-masculinity is turning you into one of those ‘no homo’ guys.”

“I am not like that Tetsu, and you know it,” Daichi pointed a finger at his roommate. “God, you sound just like Suga. Just hear me out.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, but didn’t say another word.

“I didn’t understand why I was feeling that way, because I really didn’t think I was interested in guys. I mean, I knew I was into girls, and sure I can appreciate a good-looking guy here and there. But I…I felt different with Suga, but I didn’t know what any of this meant. I admittedly freaked out, but it wasn’t because I was afraid of him touching me because he was gay or anything. I just…I wasn’t sure what was going on with me. And I was still a mess because I basically spilled my fucking life story on him, and god, he must think I’m a fucking freak.”

He knew he was word vomiting, but he just had to let it all out before he exploded. He didn’t care if Kuroo made fun of him for finally admitting he may be attracted to guys, specifically Suga. He didn’t care if he sounded like a complete idiot. He knew that once all the teasing was done, Kuroo would be there to give him sound advice and that was all that Daichi needed.

Once he was done talking, the pair sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Kuroo stared at Daichi, as if he were expecting the baker to spew more words into his face.

“Dai, have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you’re bi?” Kuroo asked sarcastically, as if the answer should be clear to the both of them.

“Bi? Like bisexual?”

“No, like bicycle. Yes, like bisexual you piece of crap. You were the salutatorian of our fucking high school and you got accepted to one of the best engineering colleges in the country. How can you be so clueless?”

“Shut up, I was just making sure,” Daichi yelled indignantly, his ears burning bright red.

“So, you’re gonna see Suga again next weekend, right?” Kuroo questioned. “What are you gonna do?”

“What do you mean? I’m not gonna do a damn thing.”

“What? How could you not, Sawamura? You have feelings for this guy! Are you just afraid because Suga is a dude?”

“That’s not it,” Daichi sighed. “Guy or girl, I was never really good at asking people out. Not to mention, Suga is way out of my league. Like have you seen him? He looks like a freaking angel and I look like a fish. Why would he ever say yes to a guy like me?”

“Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments and kudos, you're all so wonderful!


	5. Something New

**V. Sugawara Koushi**

“Kenma, why did you let me do this?” Suga called out from the kitchen. His face was covered in flour and food coloring was dyed into his hands.

“You were the one who decided he wanted to try cake decorating,” Kenma replied from the living room. He was sitting on the floor, focused on his game filled with zombies and a lot of shooting. “You can’t even bake that well, why did you think it was a good idea?”

“I was just inspired,” Suga frowned. He grabbed his phone and looked back at the image he was trying to duplicate, his cake looking a little more lopsided than he cared to admit. The artist had been so consumed with thoughts of a certain baker, he decided he needed to find ways to get Daichi out of his head. At the time, it made sense to Suga to try something new, but he may have chosen the ‘something new’ with Daichi in mind.

The artist had started following a baking blog that was on his recommended list called _sweetstodaifor.tumblr.com_ and it was filled with amazing images and gifs of cakes being decorated with such expertise, it made Suga want to go out and bake a cake of his own. And well, that was exactly what he did. Of course, it was a lot harder than it looked, but he thought he would at least be able to paint the cake with food coloring just as artfully as the blogger had. Suga had somehow forgotten to allow the cake to cool before trying to ice it. Now there was icing dripping down the cake, looking more like a glaze if anything else. And the peacock that he had been trying to paint looked more like the cookie monster.

Kenma walked into the kitchen, took one look at the mess that Suga had made, and walked out without another word.

“Kenmaaaaa,” Suga whined.

“I am not helping you clean that mess,” the younger boy replied without turning around.

“Why is this guy’s cake so much better than mine,” he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

“Maybe it’s because he’s a professional baker and you’re not? Why do you think they separate the bakers from a normal drawing classes? Because it takes a different kind of skill to be able to bake a cake so that it is both delicious and amazing to look at.” Kenma answered loud enough for Suga to hear.

The hazel eyed boy tilted his head to the side, “Stop being smarter than me right now.”

“When is Daichi coming over?” Kenma asked, refusing to acknowledge Suga’s command.

“Um, probably in a few hours. He said that he had to run a few errands before coming here.”

Kuroo was looking down at his phone as he asked, “Is it okay if Kuroo comes over, too? He’s been asking me for the past couple of days.”

“Well...,” Suga said hesitantly as he took another look at the mess of flour and icing covering the counter. He also couldn’t ignore the pile of dishes that were stacked in the sink. “Only if you help me clean up.” He didn’t expect Kenma to agree to his terms, so he was more than a little surprised to see the younger boy get up and start wiping up the counter.

“Kenma,” Suga breathed out in shock, “why are you cleaning?”

“You said Kuroo can come over if I do,” he replied confusedly.

“Y-you really want Kuroo to come over that bad?” Suga’s eyes widened at the realization that his Kenma was growing up.

Kenma could immediately see where this conversation was going as his cheeks started to tint with pink. “Sh-shut up. He’s just a nice guy. I like him, that’s all.”

“You like him?!” Before Kenma could even respond, Suga had wrapped his arms around Kenma, laughing as he squeezed tightly.

“Ssssstop,” Kenma choked out, “I can’t breathe.”

Suga let go but the wide grin on his face didn’t falter, “I am so happy for you.”

“Just stop talking about it,” Kenma huffed, turning his back to Suga.

* * *

 

Just a few minutes after they finished cleaning, there was a loud knock on their door. Suga went to go answer it and found Daichi and Kuroo on the other side.

“Hey there Casp--,” Kuroo began, but before he could finish, Daichi dug his elbow deep into Kuroo’s gut. “I mean, Suga.” He handed Suga two cases of beer as he searched the apartment, “Now, where’s my calico cat?”

“Kenma? He’s in the kitchen, trying to clean up my disaster of a mess.”

“What happened?” Daichi asked, taking of his coat and throwing it onto the couch.

Suga’s face turned bright red when he realized he was about to admit he tried baking. _‘He would totally make fun of me. Maybe even call me a wannabe.’_

“N-nothing. Just a cooking fail, that’s all.”

Daichi raised his brows in surprise but nodded his head without question. “So, which part are we doing today?”

“The legs,” Suga swallowed dryly. He subconsciously glanced down at Daichi’s jeans which were hugging his thighs. The thin fabric was barely able to conceal how shapely his legs were. Suga licked his lips, trying to fight the urge to touch them.

 _‘Focus, Suga,’_ he thought urgently. _‘You’ve been staring at his legs for too long. You need to stop before he notices.’_

“So,” he said, clapping his hands together, “Let’s get started, shall we?” Suga led the way to his bedroom with Daichi trailing closely behind him.

“Leave the door open, you two,” Kuroo called out jokingly. Suga rolled his eyes, but when he turned back to look at Daichi, he noticed that the baker’s ears were turning a light shade of pink.

Despite Kuroo’s words, Suga closed the door to his room and then opened his curtains to get better lighting. He gestured to the stool, as he done last time Daichi was here.

“I—I’m going to need you t-to take your pants off,” Suga stuttered, keep his eyes glued to the floor.

Daichi laughed awkwardly, “Y-yeah, I know. How else are you going to see my legs, right?” He lifted up his sweater, revealing a few inches on his tan skin. Suga couldn’t look away as he watched Daichi undo his belt and then slowly unzip his pants. The artist looked on painfully as the taller boy gradually pulled down his jeans, leaving him only in navy blue boxer briefs. The large bulge that was just barely being covered by the underwear didn’t escape Suga’s notice, though he tried to pretend he didn’t see a thing.

“So, I just sit here?” Daichi asked nervously.

“Mhm,” was all Suga was able to say.

“Um, how should I sit?”

“In any position that makes you comfortable.” The paler boy turned away, trying to gather the supplies he needed, along with his thoughts.

_‘Be professional, damn it.’_

Suga sat next to Daichi, his sketchpad in his lap and his charcoal pencil in the other. He tried his best to pretend Daichi was like any other model he had ever worked with. For a while, the thought process worked like a charm, until he got to Daichi’s thighs.

 _‘God, his thighs are amazing,’_ Suga whined internally. _‘They’re so muscular, and why is he so damn tan? I look like a piece of paper next to him, or like a ghost.’_ Suga started to sketch the definition in Daichi’s legs while his internal screaming pursued. Once he was done with one pose, he had to ask Daichi to shift into a different position.

“I—I’m going to need you to open your legs,” Suga said, his voice sounding both embarrassed yet commanding.

Daichi nodded, and without another word, he spread his legs wide open for Suga to inspect. If Suga thought he liked Daichi’s thighs before, then he had just fallen in love with them now.

“Thank you,” he mumbled in awe as he moved in closer to get a better view—for the project of course.

“What?” Daichi blushed, leaning away in his stool.

_‘Shit. Don’t scare him.’_

“I mean, thank you for doing this for me,” Suga tried again, giving Daichi a sincere smile. The baker relaxed a bit before returning to his previous position.

“Anything for you, Suga,” Daichi replied. Suga had already started to draw Daichi’s legs in the new position, but he could hear the earnestness in Daichi’s words. He smiled to himself as he tried to regain focus, but it was hard to concentrate when his heart was beating so loud.


	6. Grow Some Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is a lemon scene at the end of this chapter. I guess I'm going to have to change the rating of this work eventually. But anyways, enjoy!

**VI. Sawamura Daichi**

_‘He’s so close to me,’_ Daichi thought to himself. He had to think of anything else besides how close Suga was to him. He needed to think of anything else besides how Suga’s hair smelt like warm vanilla and how he wanted to run his finger through it. Daichi needed to focus on anything besides how soft Suga’s lips looked, and how cute he looked when he pouted while he focused.

But more importantly than anything else, he needed to focus on not getting a hard on while his pants were off.

“I—I’m going to need you to open your legs,” Suga said, his face turning a beautiful shade of pink. Daichi nodded, and without another word, he spread his legs wide open.

 _‘Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard,’_ he chanted embarrassingly to himself.

“Thank you,” he heard Suga mumbled in awe as the artist moved closer.

“What?” Daichi blushed, leaning away in his stool. If Suga moved any closer to him, he knew there was no way he would be able to hold back a boner.

“I mean, thank you for doing this for me,” Suga said easily.

“Anything for you, Suga,” Daichi replied, a soft smile forming on his face. There were a few moments of comfortable silence between them while Suga sketched Daichi’s inner thighs. Then the baker felt a warm hand on his knee, which made him jerk back in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Suga gasped, “I just wanted to get a better look.”

“I—I…. okay,” Daichi sputtered. He allowed Suga to keep his hand on his knee for a few seconds longer, and his knee felt cold when Suga pulled away.

While he sat there for a bit longer, he started to recall his conversation with Kuroo on the way to Suga’s apartment.

_“Dude, you better ask Suga out before we leave today,” Kuroo said with a commanding tone while he parked his car across the street from the apartment._

_“Wh-what? Why?” Daichi asked, his eyes widening in surprise. He opened the door to his side and started walking away from his roommate, before the taller boy could see the blush creeping across his cheeks._

_“Because you like Suga, and I know that Suga likes you. So grow some balls, and ask the pale little thing out.”_

_“How do you know he likes me?” Daichi asked skeptically. The boys started walking up the steps to the third floor, where Kenma and Suga waited for them._

_“A little birdy told me, okay? Just trust me and don’t you dare mess this up.” Before Daichi had any time to argue, Kuroo knocked hard against what could only be Suga’s door._

And now, here he was, wasting time not saying a single word to the man he was into it.

 _‘Grow some balls, and ask the pale thing out,’_ Kuroo’s voice echoed in his head.

“S-Suga, I was wondering if…um…” Suga stopped what he had been drawing and peeked up at Daichi through his hair.

“What’s up Dai?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me some time?” Daichi could feel his palms starting to sweat as he waited for Suga to respond, or at least react. The hazel eyed boy had frozen in place while, his eyes still glued onto Daichi. “Um…Suga?” The next thing he knew, he ended up on the wooden floor with Suga on top of him. “Suga?” he asked uncertainly.

Before he could say anything else, he felt the young artist lift his finger to Daichi’s lips and then said, “Daichi, be quiet before I change my mind.” And without another word, Suga pressed his lips against Daichi’s. The contact alone was enough to make Daichi’s head swirl, but the taller man wanted more. He finally got to run is fingers through Suga’s hair, it was as soft as he expected it to be.

Daichi slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth, savoring the taste and the feeling of the artist. He ran his hand down Suga’s back, giving his ass a nice squeeze. Suga gasped in surprise, the pleasant noise immediately going to Daichi’s ego and his cock. It didn’t appear to go unnoticed as Suga started rubbing his hand over Daichi’s dick. The sensation made Daichi stop kissing him to let out a low moan.

“Fuck, Koushi,” he hissed, grinding his hips with Suga’s touch. He lightly pushed Suga back and sat himself up, then tugged off his shirt with Suga following his lead. Daichi took a moment to appreciate the new side of Suga he had never seen. The boy had pale, creamy looking skin that was sprinkled with a few beauty marks. He had a lean figure, which was different compared to Daichi’s more muscular build.

“I’m going to kiss every one of those freckles,” Daichi said in a low voice and hunger in his eyes.

“ _Every_ freckle?” Suga teased, pulling down his boxers painfully slow to reveal a mark on his hip bone and on his v line. “Mind if you start around here?” Then the artist dropped his boxers onto the floor, revealing his already hard cock.

“I don’t mind one damn bit,” Daichi grinned, going down on his knees to give Suga’s hip bone a soft bite.

Suga hummed delightedly, “Ah—Daichi—fuck, I thought you didn’t swing my way.”

“I thought so too, turns out you convinced me otherwise,” he smirked as wrapped his hand around Suga’s hard cock, giving it a few quick pumps. “I’m sorry if I’m not good at this, it’ll be my first time.”

“Good at wha—ahhhhh,” Suga hissed, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with each stroke of Daichi’s tongue over his length. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled, almost as if it were a quiet chant. The artist grabbed wildly at Daichi’s hair, his shoulder, anything to keep him from screaming.

It was a brand-new feeling for Daichi, normally being the one receiving the blow jobs and never having given one himself. Based on the sounds Suga was making, he considered it a job well done. He just did what he usually liked being done for him, which was deep throating as far as he could, occasionally running his tongue over the tip of the cock. He didn’t think he would enjoy giving head this much, but each moan he was able to solicit from Suga was almost as good as sex itself, if not more rewarding. He looked up at Suga from where he was kneeling, enjoying the look of his beautiful face as he bobbed his head quicker. Suga’s cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes were closed, and he was biting on his lower lip to keep his screams at a low groan.

“Dai—Sawamura,” he called out, “I’m so cl-close. Fuck, yeah like that. Like that. Don’t stop,” Suga moaned huskily. He threw his head back, and started to thrust into Daichi’s mouth. The baker was surprised by the sudden need in Suga’s actions, each thrust becoming harder than the last. Then Suga grabbed Daichi by the shoulders, his nails digging in as he came into the Daichi’s mouth.

“Holy shit,” Suga said in a faint whisper. “That was probably the best blow job I’ve had in a while.”

Daichi, meanwhile, had panicked and wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with the cum in his mouth. He didn’t particularly enjoy the taste, but he couldn’t just let it sit in his mouth. So, he did the only thing any rational person would do in order to avoid embarrassment. He said a silent prayer and swallowed for the first time.

“Was it actually okay or are you just saying that?” Daichi questioned as he wiped his mouth.

“God, I’m so fucking serious!” Suga laughed, “For someone who has never done anything like that before, I gotta hand it to you. I think you have may have a gift.” Daichi couldn’t help but laugh aloud as he climbed on top of Suga’s bed, sometimes Suga could be so ridiculous.

“Hey,” Suga mumbled as he crawled into bed with Daichi. He got on top of the baker, and Daichi instinctively wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist. “Want me to return the favor?” Suga asked with a glint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a few errors here and there. It was hard trying to write this scene while I was with my study group. Anyways, thank you all who have kudoed my work and sent some kind comments my way. You're all wonderful.


	7. Like a Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS! Too bad I have to go home :/ but finally have a chapter for you guys.

**VII. Sugawara Koushi**

“Want me to return the favor?” the hazel eyed boy grinned.

“I—I,” Daichi stuttered, his whole face darkening with embarrassment. Seeing the baker like this made Suga feel powerful. How often did he get to see such a strong man melt under his fingertips?

“Say yes, Sawamura. I promise you won’t regret it,” he whispered seductively. He batted his eyelashes and bit his lower lip, knowing that it had an effect on the other men he had been with. Unfortunately for the ashen blond, the baker was too pure for his own good.

Daichi shook his head with a frown, “Maybe another time, but we should probably get back to work.”

“Dai, the drawing is just about complete. We have the time to—,” Suga began, but the look on Daichi’s face told him he shouldn’t push the topic any further. “Alright,” he sighed out in defeat, “let’s get back to work.”

“It was really great meeting you,” Kuroo grinned at Suga. Something about his smile was throwing the designer off, it was like he knew something that Suga didn’t.

 _‘I’m not sure if I like him,’_ Suga thought to himself as he plastered on the most genuine looking smile he could.

“It was wonderful meeting you as well. Please, come back any time,” he said enthusiastically.

“Oh, trust me, I will,” Kuroo said in a similar tone. When the two went to shake hands, they each gave the other a death grip.

 _‘There’s definitely something I don’t like about him.’_ But when Suga saw the look of pure joy on Kenma’s face—well as close to joy as his roommate could get—he decided that if Kuroo was an overall alright guy in his book.

* * *

 

The next morning, Suga handed his sketchbook to Takeda and awaited his impending judgment.

“Seems you got real close and personal with the model,” his professor remarked as he flipped through the pages.

Suga could feel the back of his neck burn red, then he stammered, “E-excuse me?”

“Your sketches,” Takeda pointed out as if the answers were obvious, “the detail on here is extraordinary. You had to have observed your subject closely.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Suga laughed awkwardly. “So you actually liked my drawings?”

“Very much so, I’m genuinely impressed. And you did it entirely with charcoal? That takes a lot of skill,” Takeda commented, pushing his face closer to the book. The sight of it made Suga laugh aloud, he really did love having Takeda as a professor. Sure, they got on each other’s cases every now and again, but it all came from a good place.

“I actually used to spend a lot of my time drawing anatomical figures,” Suga mumbled sheepishly. “I don’t know if you remember me telling you how I used to be a Biology major?”

“Ahhh yes, your parents really wanted you to pursue a career in the medical field,” Takeda agreed, recalling the conversation they had when they had met all those years ago.

Suga nodded, “Yeah well, during my anatomy classes, I would spend most of my time sketching body parts and muscles. One day, I realized that I was hardly paying attention to my lessons.”

“And that’s when you decided to apply here,” Takeda finished with a small smile.

“Mhm, my parents were furious when they found out that I didn’t want to be a doctor.” Suga dramatically placed the back of his hand to his forehead as he spoke in a higher, more feminine tone, “Our Koushi, throwing away all of his potential to become an artist? Oh, the shame. What will your grandparents say?” Then he placed his hands firmly on his hips, his voice becoming deeper as he replied, “They’ll say our son is a disappointment. What kind of a career will you have as a—what do you call them—fashion designers? Disgraceful.”

Takeda laid Suga’s sketchbook back onto the table with a frown, “How could parents say such things to their only child?”

Suga laughed bitterly, “I’m not quite sure, but I haven’t spoken to them since.”

“Were they always this…harsh about the choices you’ve made?”

Koushi shook his head slowly, “It didn’t bother them when I came out to them. In fact, they were very supportive. They said I should be allowed to love who I wanted. But they also said that all for in return is for me not to make the same mistakes they did. They wanted me to have a secure job and be able to have a better life than they did. But, shouldn’t I be happy too?”

“I—,” Takeda began, but before he could finish, Suga slammed his sketchbook shut, as if signaling that he was done with the conversation.

“So, what is the assignment for next week?” Suga asked in a low voice, not bothering to look at Takeda as he spoke.

“Um—I was hoping that we could all move to the torso next, but I think some people need more work on the legs. You may move forward if you’d like, Suga-kun.” The young artist nodded his head, and then left the classroom without another word.

* * *

 

“Alright Dai, take your shirt off,” Suga commanded while he looked for a place in Daichi’s apartment that had decent lighting.

“At least buy me dinner first, Koushi,” the baker teased, but still proceeded to take off his apron from work.

“Oh, shut up,” Suga chuckled, settling at the other side of the coffee table, facing the couch. “Just try to stay relaxed, okay?”

“You mean I shouldn’t be flexing as hard as I can for a few hours?” Daichi asked in mock surprise. “Just be sure to make me look as muscular as possible.”

“It shouldn’t take me that long,” Suga shrugged, “I’m really good with torso.”

“Is that so?” the tanner boy called out from the inside of his shirt, “Is it your favorite part to draw? Just can’t keep your eyes off me, huh?”

“Sawamura, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to shove my pencil up your ass.” Suga waved his charcoal pencil around for good measure.

“I’m not into that, sorry.” Daichi sat down on the couch, his arms outstretched so that it was covering nearly the entire width of the sofa.

“You said that about men, and look how we ended up,” Suga smirked, “My dick in your mouth.”

“I’m not complaining,” Daichi grinned, “and last I checked, neither were you.”

_‘That was it.’_

Suga launched himself onto Daichi’s lap, lightly punching the taller boy across his chest. His cheeks were burning red, and even though he felt totally embarrassed, something about the way Daichi was teasing him was oddly…attractive?

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” Daichi chuckled. His face then became suddenly serious as he tightly wrapped his arms around Suga’s hips, pulling the artist closer to his lap, “but you don’t have to get off me.”

“ _Tch_ , yeah fine,” he said with a roll of his eyes, though he was admittedly more than happy to stay this close to Daichi, “just don’t move, or you’ll mess me up.”

After a few moments of silence, Suga could tell that Daichi was getting bored of just lying there. He felt bad, modeling was a lackluster job at times, and he didn’t want his—boyfriend? —friend? —whatever—to be bored while he was around. But what was there to talk about? What was he allowed to ask him? Suga wasn’t really the best at leading in small talk, it always felt forced to him. But, if he were a model, wouldn’t he enjoy a little conversation here and there?

“So, Daichi…,” Suga began awkwardly, “I—well not to pry—but what made you realize that you were—um—?”

“Bi?” Daichi finished, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Y-yeah, considering you seemed so certain about a month ago that you were straight.”

“Well, I mean, I guess I was always attracted to men in a way,” Daichi said, his face looking thoughtful. Suga loved that look on his face, he was absolutely adorable. His eyebrows would scrunch together as if he were in deep thought and he would pout his lips a little.

 _‘His lips,’_ Suga sighed to himself. And for goodness sake, that jawline gave Suga another reason for living. Before he could realize it, Suga found himself not only finishing a detailed image of Daichi’s torso, but a meticulous sketch of the baker’s face.

“Shit,” Suga cursed quietly.

“Hm?”

“Nothing, you were saying?” he smiled politely, tossing his book onto the table before Daichi could steal a glance.

“Well, I mean, I was always able to appreciate a man’s appearance, like Kuroo. I thought Kuroo was an attractive guy, but I just assumed that was me having an open mind. It wasn’t until I met you that I started to realize that maybe there was something more. I was always…curious, I guess. But when we got close…well, I just knew.”

Suga pushed a few loose strands of hair behind his ear as an attempt to distract himself from the warmth burning across his cheeks. “Wait,” he paused, “you think Kuroo is attractive?”

“Wh-what?” Daichi stuttered, his eyes widening in surprise. “I said I thought, like past tense, I’m not attracted to him. He just looks nice, y’know?”

“That isn’t the point,” Suga replied in feigned anger, “why would you be attracted to that thing? Now I’m starting to wonder if there’s something wrong with me.”

“What do you mean, he’s objectively attractive and he is really great…once you get to know him.”

“He seems like he’s up to something.” Suga began to recall when he shook hands with Kuroo in his apartment, “Like he’s about to pull some huge prank on me, and I don’t know it yet.”

Daichi nodded knowingly, “Yeah, I get that. I actually hated him when we first met in high school. He was such a know-it-all, a real competitor, but we found common ground in volleyball. And well, the rest is history.”

Suga grinned, “You guys get along surprisingly well.” An awkward beat passed before Suga worked up the courage to ask Daichi something that had been biting at him for a while, “So, are we…um…a thing?”

“A…thing?” Daichi asked, perking up a brow with uncertainty.

“Yeah, like a couple?” Suga swallowed. His palms were sweating, and he was felt like he was going to throw up, but he had to know.

“Suga…,” Daichi sighed. He shifted his gaze away from the artist as he said slowly, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…”


	8. Familair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, a lot has happened. Not a lot of good honestly, so it was hard for me to write anything. But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.

**VIII. Sawamura Daichi**

“Suga…there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…,” Daichi began. His breaths were unsteady, and he could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. “I’m not sure if I’m really ready to be in a relationship with you just yet.” He could see the hurt in Suga’s eyes, but the artist nodded his head understandingly, as though he saw this coming. “Don’t get me wrong,” Daichi insisted, his grip on Suga’s waist tightening, as if he were trying to physically keep Suga’s faith in him together, “I really do like you and I don’t plan on seeing anyone else. I just—considering I’m just starting to understand my feelings for men—I don’t want to rush things, you know?”

If Daichi was being completely honest with himself, he would have loved to have jumped right into a relationship with Suga. Who in their right mind would give up an opportunity to date such a beautiful, talented, and witty person? Maybe it was the eldest son in him that told him to be cautious when facing something completely new. Maybe it was just the mere fact that he was _always_ careful when it came to subjects, such as relationships and love. He had his heart broken enough times to know that committing himself too soon would cause almost immediate heartbreak, and he couldn’t bear another one.

When he finally decided to steal a glance at Suga, it was as though the silvery blond was able to read his mind, because he had a look of complete and utter understanding. He didn’t look like he was distraught, in fact, it almost looked like he was…smiling?

“Alright Sawamura, I get it,” he grinned, “I guess I always have been impatient when it came to stuff like this. But like, how can I not be? I gotta claim you before anyone else does.”

Daichi fell onto his back as he let out a loud laugh, “No one on this earth would want to claim me, so you don’t have to worry about competition. If anything, I think I have to worry about anyone trying to steal you away from me.”

Suga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “Yeah right, all of my friends are basically coupled off and every guy who talks to me is a total creep.”

“Well you were quite the charmer yourself,” Daichi chuckled. “What was it you said? Oh yeah, ‘I would like two hot chocolates, a chocolate chip muffin, and your number.’” The baker tried his best to make his voice sound exactly like Suga’s, and he batted his eyelashes with such exaggeration, it could almost be considered a long blink.

“I was not anything like that!” Suga pouted, lightly punching Daichi in the chest.

“You were exactly like that, but clearly it worked. No one is a match against you charms.”

Suga flipped his hair and shot a cocky grin at Daichi, “Of course no one could resist me. I got you to realize that you were definitely attracted to men.”

“Are you ever going to let that go,” Daichi huffed.

“Nope, it was my greatest accomplishment!” Suga cried, “Let the record show that I, Sugawara Koushi, made you, Sawamura Daichi, realize that you were not a heterosexual, but in fact, a bisexual man.”

“God, you are such a cocky bastard,” Daichi sighed tiredly, though he didn’t bother to hide the smile that was growing on his face.

* * *

 

“Ayo, Dai,” Kuroo called out, his head peeking out from the dining room, into the kitchen. “I just wanted to remind you that I need you to finish up Koutarou and Keji’s cake before three o’clock next Saturday.” Daichi stopped mid-icing to give his roommate a pointed stare. He had already finished the sketch of what he and Keiji had decided they wanted the cake to look. Now, he was practicing how he wanted to ice it on a styrofoam cake. Kuroo sighed, “I know, I know. You’re fully aware of the deadline and these things take time, but as Kou’s best man, I need to make sure everything goes smoothly.”

Daichi made an indignant noise as he threw his piping bag a little harsher onto the table than he intended, “I am going as fast as I can, but Keiji had a specific vision in mind and I’m trying to make sure he gets what he wants. They’re my friends too, Tetsu, and I want them to be just as happy on their wedding day as much as you do.”

Kuroo strolled into the kitchen, a sheepish grin on his face, then he leaned against the table that Daichi was working on.

“I’m sorry, Dai. I’m just so nervous. I can’t believe our boys are getting married.”

Daichi carefully picked up the piping bag and started to ice another branch onto the cake. He was going to make two owls with bow ties as the cake toppers, as per Akaashi’s request. But that was to remain a surprise from Bokuto until the day of the wedding.

“Wow, I know it’s just practice but this cake looks really good already. Are you gonna post it on that blog of yours when you’re done?”

Daichi blushed, he had forgotten that he told Kuroo about his blog. He only made it so that he could get more customers for the bakery and well…a little recognition never hurt anyone.

“Um…maybe once I’m done modeling the toppers. I haven’t decided.”

“Heard some of your cakes has over 500,000 notes or something,” Kuroo said coolly. Though he was trying to downplay it, Daichi could tell that his best friend was impressed with him.

“Y-yeah,” he replied, a hint of embarrassment in his tone, “I got inspired by another blog I follow. They had this black and white sketch of a street, I think I have it saved. Hold on.” Daichi whipped out his phone, going through some pictures of his cakes, Kuroo making dumb faces, even a few of Suga drawing, until he got to a screenshot of the picture he was talking about. “It’s from a blog called _teaandsuga_ and they drew this busy street. Isn’t nice?” Kuroo bit his lip and his eyes lit up like something had suddenly occurred to him, but whatever it was, he didn’t tell the baker. He simply nodded his head and encouraged Daichi to proceed with his story.

“Well anyways, I decided to try and do something similar with my cake.” Daichi swiped to the next picture of his cake. The background was the same shade as the sketchbook, a faded yellowish-brown. And he piped the buildings in black and white, but the people were given color. The watercolors overlapped with the outline of the characters, spilling into their surroundings. The caption for his picture read, “I was truly inspired by an art blog that I follow, I’ve tagged it here for you guys to check out _x_. I decided to give the characters color because the world can seem like such a dull place, but the people around you can bring life into it. That’s why I decided to let their colors flow out of them, because they’re spreading their joy and happiness into the world. I just wanted to capture that theme here. Please check out more of my work _sweetstodaifor.tumblr.com_ and message me if you would like to place an order.”

“No wonder it got so many notes,” Kuroo mumbled to himself, “it’s amazing. And that other blog did such an amazing job with the picture; I hope they saw your cake.”

“I hope so too, they deserve a lot of the credit.” Daichi picked up a block of chocolate that looked vaguely like Bokuto if he were an owl. He started carving away at it while Kuroo watched quietly.

“Are you bringing anyone to the wedding?” Kuroo asked in a small voice, which was strange for Sawamura. Kuroo was never so quiet, especially when he was at work, so Daichi was a little more than thrown off when he heard the question.

“Um…I’m not sure. Why?”

“I was thinking about asking Kenma to come with me, and I was wondering if you were going to bring Suga.”

“I mean, I thought about it, but I felt like it would have been such short notice.”

Kuroo nodded, “I was too afraid to ask KenKen because I didn’t wanna scare him off. A lot of the times, when I bring people to weddings or whatever, they start to freak out because they think the relationship is getting too serious. And I really _really_ like Kenma, and I don’t wanna mess it up now.”

Daichi was carving out an eye as he thought carefully, “I don’t think Kenma would freak out if you brought him to the wedding, but I understand what you mean. I kinda felt the same way when I thought about asking Suga. But I’m sure that they would both like to go, though I’m not sure how Kenma would react to Kou.”

Kuroo laughed his normal, obnoxious laugh, “I bet they would get along surprisingly well, it’s really hard to hate Bokuto.”

“So that settles it, I guess. We’ll ask them when we go over tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Kuroo yawned, stretching his arms over his head, “It’s a bit slow today, I think I’m gonna go take a nap.”

“You started your shift an hour ago,” Daichi deadpanned. He had gotten to work at 6 am to try and figure out which piping tips to use for the cake, and hadn’t stopped working for the past four hours.

“Well I was up all night because someone couldn’t get off the phone with his boyfriend.”

“Suga is not my boyfriend—.”

“Yet,” Kuroo interrupted, then ran out of the kitchen just as Daichi was preparing to throw a frozen chunk of chocolate at him.

He continued toying with the block until he was satisfied and then began sculpting the other block into an owl that looked suspiciously like Akaashi. This one had the same, exasperated expression that was always on Keiji’s face. But the owl had a small smile on his face and his eyes were made to look as though they were looking at the Bokuto owl with fondness. When he had finished, he placed the owls on the top of the cake where they were nuzzled together on a branch that was also made of hard chocolate.

Daichi couldn’t help himself, the practice cake looked so amazing, he had to take a picture of it for his blog. He made sure to ask Akaashi ahead of time to make sure it was okay to post it, and his friend said it was okay as long as his fiancé didn’t see it.

“Wedding cakes have always been a specialty of mine. Check out my bio if you’re interested in my bakery’s goods and message me if you have any requests!” he wrote as the caption before posting it to his blog.

“Now I just have to bake the real thing,” he groaned. Just as he was about to head to the front of the bakery to work the register, he felt his phone vibrate twice. “Oh, it’s a tumblr message. I wonder who it’s from.” When he opened the app, he found it was a message from the blog he credited in his popular cake photo.

 _teaandsuga_ : I saw you credited my work for the cake you made. I was so impressed! I also found it funny that we followed each other :)

 _sweetstodaifor_ : haha I’m so happy to saw it. I was worried you’d be mad I used your work

 _teaandsuga_ : well you gave me credit for it. I would appreciate it if you asked next time, but I’ll excuse it this time ;) you inspired me to try baking

 _sweetstodaifor_ : oh? and how did that go?

 _teaandsuga_ : oh god, not that great at all. my roommate wasn’t particularly happy with me.

“Oi Dai, we need you here!” Kuroo called out from the front of the bakery.

 _sweetstodaifor_ : I’m sorry, I need to get back to work. But I’ll message your later? It’s so great to finally talk to you.

 _teaandsuga_ : lol okay. have fun at work.

Daichi smiled to himself as he put his phone away, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but something about that _teaandsuga_ felt oddly familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hopefully you guys liked this chapter! Thank you all for the support thus far :)


End file.
